1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver including a multipath transmission detector for detecting multipath interference in an angle-modulated input signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multipath transmission detector suitable for use in diversity receivers is disclosed in German "Offenlegungsschrift" No. 3,334,735. Receivers of such a type are, for example, in the form of FM-receivers and are generally coupled to a plurality of antennas. Depending on the multipath distortion of an input signal incoming on an antenna, the receiver is switched by means of the multipath transmission detector to one or more other antennas receiving an input signal having a lower multipath distortion. Prior multipath transmission detectors include an AM-detector and/or a frequency interference peak detector. In said German Offenlegungsschrift multipath distortion is detected at the simultaneous occurence of sharp amplitude minima and frequency interference peaks in the received input signal. Prior art receivers including multipath transmission detectors have the disadvantage that in many cases they detect multipath distortion erroneously, in response to which the diversity system of such receivers switches too often, which detrimentally affects the sound quality of these receivers because of the fact that generally audible phase jumps occurs during the change-over actions.